The Wizard Cherub
by Shadowphoenixflame
Summary: When Harry is ten his aunt and uncle finally have enough and he is sent into care without any knowledge of who he truly is - three weeks and four escape attempts later he wakes up at CHERUB, where he accepts his place as a child spy. CHERUB is a hidden organisation, even to wizards. When Harry can't be found and all his records vanish the wizarding world believes him to be dead.
1. Chapter 1

James 'Jace' Phoebus Harrison Aka Harry. J. Potter

Chapter one –

This room was flashier than the one at the last care House he had been at. It was a single for starters. TV, kettle, telephone and miniature fridge. It was like the hotel when his aunt and uncle took him and Dudley to Disney World. He didn't have a clue where he was or how he'd got here. The last thing he remembered was Jennifer Mitchum asking him up to her office after he got back to the House.

Harry burrowed around under the duvet and realised he was naked. That was freaky. He sat up and looked out of the window. The room was up high overlooking an athletics track. There were kids in running spikes doing stretches. Some others were getting tennis coaching on clay courts off to the side. This was clearly a children's home, and miles nicer than the House.

Harry was a ten year old boy who had been put in the care system a few weeks earlier – since then he had ran away a total of four times from different care homes, all having passed him on when he ran.

Shuddering he climbed out of bed and rubbed the back of his neck as he checked over the room once again - There was a set of clean clothes on the floor: white socks and boxers, pressed orange T-shirt, green military-style trousers with zipped pockets and a pair of boots. Harry picked the boots up and inspected them: rubbery smell and shiny black soles. They were new.

The military-style kit made Harry wonder if this was where kids ended up if they kept getting in trouble. He put on the underwear and studied the logo embroidered on the T-shirt. It was a winged baby sitting on a ball. On looking closer the ball was a globe and you could see the outlines of Europe and the Americas. Underneath was a set of initials:_ CHERUB_. Harry spun the initials in his head, but they didn't make any sense.

Out in the corridor the kids had the same boots and trousers as James, but their T-shirts were either black or grey, all with the CHERUB logo on them.

James spoke to a boy coming towards him.

"Can't talk to orange."

Rolling his eyes at the boy Harry look the fire exit which lead straight outside, for a ten year old he was smart – he had only been caught after running away because they had put out a high-risk run-away the moment he got into care from previous attempts with his aunt and uncle.

He had seen just from the window that it would probably hard to escape this place and he'd probably be in _major_ trouble for this one too – his last attempt had been three days ago.

Then again, logically, they couldn't blame him…What ten year old kid waking up in a strange room naked was going to stay put? Or trust anyone in the building for that matter! He'd been with his councillor last he remembered in Lancaster.

He received some odd looks as he walked among the other kids, aged from about six to sixteen, but none of them tried to stop him and he was the only one that was wearing an orange t-shirt.

Harry froze up for the tiniest millisecond as he heard a voice shouting his name behind him before taking off as fast as he possibly could – now the others had been alerted to something being wrong they tried to grab him, he'd put up with Dudley (and friends) 'harry hunting' and had plenty of practice avoiding capture in these situations.

It wasn't until he reached the outer fence that he came to a serious problem – it was at _least_ three times bigger than him, Harry being small for his age, and looked exceptionally difficult to climb with no foot-holds like the fences in his old school in Surrey did.

Non-the-less he was determined.

He had managed to climb half way up when a strong hand grabbed the bottom of his ankles – he tried to shake them off but a firm tug and he toppled off the fence…luckily the older boy who had pulled him had a decency to catch him as well.

Twenty minutes after being caught Harry found himself in an office sat at a desk opposite Dr Terence "_**Mac**_" McAfferty – who had met them at the office door with a very amused smile.

"I do believe that's as far as anything has ever got," Dr McAfferty mused leaning onto the desk trying to keep a straight face but his lips were twitching, Harry sulked in his chair. "Including those who've been through our training system – so Mr Potter, running away a hobby of yours?"

"I might as well – I'll be kicked out anyway," Harry mumbled pulling his legs to his chest, he looked like a seven year old not the ten he was – damn his aunt and uncle for the malnourishment and abuse!

"Why?" Dr McAfferty asked patiently,

"No one ever wants me." Harry claimed shrugging,

"Why?"

"I'm a freak! A no good, nasty, worthless freak!" Harry stressed looking up to glare at the man – shouldn't he already know these things? All the other care homes did! "And I'm not going back to José House. EVER."

"We only invite special children here Harry," Dr McAfferty stated leaning back, a glint of something Harry didn't recognise in his eyes. "You're very special Harry. Do you know why?"

"No."

"You're smart, talented, healthy and I hear your very good at chemistry." The doctor smiled once again – Harry merely shrugged not believing a word he was saying. "You're also really good with languages and maths…Incidentally so is our other new recruit who accepted a place last week. What languages do you know Harry?"

"English, Latin and Welsh." He answered and then thought about the questioning look he was receiving and smiled shyly. "I was born in Wales, it was where my parents lived at the time so I wanted to learn – My old babysitter taught me Latin and said it would be very important. What is this place sir?"

"A school," Dr McAfferty answered instantly snapping back into what Harry defined as _business mode_. "CHERUB is a secret organisation made up of agents aged ten to sixteen."

"…Because no one would suspect us?" Harry asked innocently,

"Exactly! Child spies." The chairman nodded wisely – chuckling slightly as he did so, "You and James have a lot in common young man…CHERUB would be happy to offer you a place here if you pass the entrance exams."

"If I do the exams, can I think about it after?" Harry asked softly,

"Of course."

The first test had been in a dojo with Harry's fighting skills against a boy his age named Bruce, a black belt, who had rolled his eyes when the tiny boy had walked in with Dr McAfferty – or Mac as he insisted.

The first round Harry ended up flat on his back within seconds, ending in a arm-lock that was particularly painful to the ten year old. The second match Harry knew that he'd surprised both Brace and Mac – Bruce had him pinned to the ground with his arms behind his back and back at the bottom of his back, one hand pinning both arms while the other pushed between his shoulder blades.

"Right or Left handed?" Bruce whispered in his ear cruelly,

"Like I'm gonna tell you!" Harry shot back before taking a deep breath and pushing his shoulders a bit further into the mat – with Bruce's help, and pushed with his legs. Rolling over Harry grabbed one of Bruce's arms and twisted causing the boy to cry out, "Give up?"

"Yes!"

Of course after that Bruce wasn't so…kind – and, well, Brace kicked his ass across the mat and back. It was lucky that he didn't touch his hands or arms because the second test consisted of a written paper and oral test, maths, literature and IQ.

The third test was challenging with the obstacle course but Mac made sure he had two older agents with him – they were called Arif and Paul, pushing him on whenever he stumbled.

He didn't even pause when they told him to jump at the end of the course and laughed gleefully as he landed and Paul steadied him as he climbed off the spongy mat he'd landed on.

Mac told him to kill the chicken but Harry point-blank refused with a raised eyebrow – when he was asked why he wouldn't do it he simply replied because he didn't want to, Mac tried to argue with him on the point but eventually giving up.

"Your final test," Mac stated as they stood outside a cabin which was clearly pitch black inside – Harry backed away slightly shaking his head with knowing eyes. "There is a person within the room, I want you to retrieve him and untie him. No light allowed."

"No."

"No? You sure?" Mac asked writing something down on the board he'd been carrying around all day with him, "Think about this carefully Harry – it could be the difference between passing or failing,"

"I refuse to do something I'm not comfortable with," Harry stated crossing his arms definitely. "In real life if he was tied up in here there could also be someone else in there ready to hurt me – I'm petrified of the dark and by putting me in there, you'd be putting the person in more danger because I would freak out."

"Very well," Mac nodded with an amused twitch of his lips, "Paul! Take Harry for some lunch please."

"You're a very good choice for recruitment," Mac commented looking over his notes and leaning forward in the comfortable chairs by the fire which Harry hadn't noticed before now. "Now your first test – where did you learn to fight?"

"My cousin and his friends always tried to hurt me,"

"Hmm, not scared of heights?"

"No way…have been up too many trees." Harry grinned,

Mac reckoned that his test that he had written had got near top marks but he needed help with essay type's questions ("we'll help with that.") and on the IQ test he'd received a score of 173…One of the highest on his campus at the moment according to him,

"I…want to stay." Harry said chewing his bottom lip nervously and twisting his hands together, "Please. I know I asked for time after the tests but I really want to do this."

"No running away?" Mac enquired softly,

"No, I only did that because I didn't want to be there." Harry explained shaking his head quickly as though to clear it. "If I want to leave I can – can't I? I'll just tell someone."

"Then welcome to CHERUB young one," Mac said offering his hand which Harry shook happily. "Now legalities…"

The Cherub Wizard Page 6

**C**harles **H**enderson **E**spionage **R**esearch **U**nit **B**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two – TRAINING

The day they were due to start training Jace Harrison (formerly Harry Potter) rolled out of bed at 5.26am, he was used to the early mornings and praised the lord for this fact when he noticed that his alarm clock was missing.

All recruits going through basic training this time around had to be at the training compound be 6.30am, no later. His alarm clock had been replaced by a bag of ratty clothing and old boots that seemed to be years old, the complete opposite of the nice boots and clothing he'd been given when he arrived.

Taking one look at the boots and underwear in the supply bag he shook his head in disgust and pulled on a set of his own underpants and a fresh pair of socks. There wasn't a chance in hell he was wearing any of that stuff – the blue training t-shirt was identical to the one that he had been wearing for two weeks now, except faded and stained to hell, trousers were the same.

It was 6.05am when he left his room dressed in freshly pressed clothing and shiny boots, to some nods of approval of those who'd been through training before and made the mistake of using those supplied, and he walked to the door directly opposite and pounded on it heavily.

James was a heavy sleeper – Jace found that out quickly – and he stepped inside after fetching a bottle of icy water from his own fridge, sure enough the alarm clock in here was missing too and James was still sound asleep.

"S'up?"

"Get up; training and we've got 25 minutes to get there." Jace demanded draining the remaining dregs of the bottle into his mouth and throwing the bottle into the bin. "I wouldn't even bother looking at the bags."

Turns out that they were the first to reach the compound which would separate them from society for the next three months, with ten minutes to spare – it would have been fifteen but no one had said anything about grabbing a bite to eat on the way out, Jace had cooked toast while James got ready.

Mr Large was stood just inside of the stone building where they'd been told to go when they arrived, he pointed to beds one and two – there was a glint in his eyes with something that Jace couldn't understand but James didn't react to it so he figured it couldn't be such a bad thing.

Twins Connor and Callum came next,

Then Shakeel and Kerri,

Gabrielle arrived next ten minutes after they were meant to arrive and by this time Mr Large had the group crouched down on the feet with their hands on their heads.

Finally after an hour a girl called Nikki stumbled in and was gasping for breath, Mr Large released them from the uncomfortable positions and placed a tin bucket on Nikki's head and wrapped it whenever she placed a foot on the ground after telling her to stand on one foot.

James was paired up with Kerri since they were the same age and Jace was placed with Connor – whose twin Callum was placed with Gabrielle finally leaving Shakeel and Nikki as a team.

Training was hard – of course it was – but as their trainers constantly pointed out, if it was hard now than in the end they would survive because they'd been through the worse possible.

Nikki dropped out within the first day of training and Callum a few weeks in because of a broken arm which prevented him from going on – Shakeel and Gabrielle got paired up instead.

Kerri might have had the edge of nearly completing Basic training once before but Jace had lived through hell and come out stronger on the other side. He'd watched his parents killed, lived with abusive relatives, he'd been bullied his full life and called worthless – He wasn't going to let a little cold and damp get to him so easy.

Each of them were given a language to learn, judo, karate, combat classes, general (harsh!) fitness classes, they ran 5km every morning and did the assault course every night after dinner.

Jace didn't know what language the others were given – it wasn't on the _important _talking genre – but he'd been given Greek and Connor had been stuck with Korean…Since they figured it must be important to actual training they tried their hardest, turned out they were right.

The instructions for the final test were written in the same language as they'd been given to study over the last three months. Jace wasn't exactly fluent but he knew enough to get them through, on parts he struggled they worked out that Connor could translate on his own sheets.

The last part of the mission were here and the two boys thought It would be easy enough to get down river to their final check-point until Jace, who had excellent hearing, heard the strange ticking noise and told Connor to cut the engines immediately.

The two boys worked together to crack the engine open and looked at each other nervously at the sight of the bomb – they'd learnt about them during training and Connor recognised it as a photo-trigger one,

Clearly no one had expected them to find the bomb and after kicking it off board into the water a few metres ahead then high-fived when it exploded after passing a certain point…they'd got it just in time.

Fixing the engine back together was easy enough and they took off at full speed to reach their destination – Mr Large looked flabbergast as the boat pulled up to the shore and they stepped out pretty much unharmed and most necessary supplies intact.

The other two pairs got to the base through over points leading into the reservoir and all of them swimming with bare any-to-no equipment and Jace and Connor couldn't help but laugh at their distraught faces when they saw their very dry uniform and fresh drinks from the cabin.

None-the-less they'd all passed and made it to day 100!

They'd all earnt their grey shirts and became official agents and that was all that mattered at the moment…Though Jace would happily remind Kerri that she owed him £15 for betting him that he'd fail this; that had been in their first month, everyone always underestimated him.

That would be the fatal flaw to his enemies and his best aspect.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three –

His first mission had been a four-month job in America, New York to be exact which started mere days after he had graduated Basic Training – his mission was to infiltrate a gang, an undercover police officer along with him.

The officer been shot at the end but they'd achieved what they needed to do and Jace became the youngest CHERUB in known history of the organisation to achieve his Navy Shirt – for bravery and putting his own life on the line to get the fatally injured officer to safety, in doing so being forced to kill two of the gang members and disable the third.

His second mission had been a drugs round in England along with Kyle (one of the older agents), James, Kerri and Nikki – who had finally got through training after dropping out the first time – James had achieved his navy shirt around the same time that Jace had, he too had been on his first mission.

Nikki got kicked out of CHERUB on that mission for taking drugs and Kyle got publishment for smoking weed.

Jace got more missions that the rest of those who he had trained with for some reason, when he had asked one of the senior advisors they claimed it was because he and Connor had graduated top of the basic training and he was good at fitting in with the situations that they required.

During his second year in CHERUB James and Dave Moss, who he hadn't worked with before, had to break out of Arizona Max – a well-guarded prison, no one had ever broke out before them.

At the age of eleven – later into his second year at the organisation – was when Jace earnt his black shirt, which was the elite of the cherub agents. James had suggested Lauren (his sister – Grey shirt.) went with himself and Dana, but Mac had shot the idea down immediately…Instead Jace had been sent with them and it had been him that suggested and carried forth of getting the youngest children of The Ark before it had imploded.

~ Many missions later ~

It had been a great day,

A fifteen year old Jace laughed as he was chased through the centre of London by James, two years older than himself, who had left for university a year before. Jace had agreed to take Lauren up to see him as he was older that her by a year and a ranking higher, which pissed her off to no end.

Lauren was having fun as well though and raced alongside of Jace from her older brother – to anyone else it would seem like the three of them were absolutely normal kids messing around,

No one would think they were CHERUB agents (or ex-agent in James's case).

It wasn't until Lauren crashed into a man with greying hair and a very familiar, scarred face that Jace suddenly sobered – the man had a grip on Lauren and was frowning at her intently,

"Hey, let her go man!" Jace demanded,

Rushing over to them he gave the man a shove and Lauren managed to free her arm from the, obviously, very tight grip – the man give a bit of a growl (?) before turning his attention to Jace who raised a defiant eyebrow.

Instead of anger though, the man's amber eyes widened a little bit before softening.

"_Harry_?"

"No…" Jace shook his head bewildered – though logically he knew this could happen, he didn't know who the man was no matter how familiar he felt and _no one_ had called him Harry…Since he joined CHERUB. "Sorry man, you've got the wrong person – My name's Jay Neiva,"

Never give out your real name – even the one given when joining the organisation, not in these situations in any case.

"I'm afraid you're bother going to have to come with me," the man stated clearly this throat awkwardly, Jace and Lauren shared an exasperated look before taking off in the opposite direction they had been going.

They had _not_ counted on the man not being alone, nor people being able to sneak up behind them either. Lauren got caught in the arms of a very large black guy in a weird hat and even weirder clothing where as it took two men – one with black hair and the other red – to take down Jace.

"Don't!" Jace warned her when he saw her struggles,

When they weren't on a mission and didn't think their lives were threatened they weren't meant to use their fighting skills – Jace honestly thought these people wouldn't hurt them, or him at least and he wouldn't let Lauren get hurt either, he was good at reading people and the first man Lauren collided with seemed to_ shine_ goodness.

"Good boy," the man with red hair holding Jace smiled patronisingly,

As Jace passed Lauren he mouthed the words _Act Normal_ to her – in the distance he saw James frozen by the side of the road, though he knew better than to interfere…It would only get him taken as well. The only thing he could do was report this back to the chairman.

(a few minutes later)

They were given a piece of paper to read with the address on before being dragged into a house which had seemingly popped out of nowhere – the moment the men released him Jace rushed over to Lauren who clung to him and started sobbing,

He didn't know if she was pretending or was really scared.

This wasn't a mission and they hadn't had a mission briefing either – they were working with unknown opponents and had no way to contact the campus if something really did go wrong.

So how _did_ a fifteen year old boy and supposedly _concerned brother_ act in these situations? Violence and immaturity seemed to be a good idea right about now with these people.

"Harry -."

Jace narrowed his eyes as he turned to look at the amber-eyed man and gritted his teeth then he dared to touch him – five years after the Dursley's and he still despised being touched by strangers or those who he didn't trust.

"My. Name. Is. Jay."

"Harry, kid, I know you're confused -."

Releasing Lauren for a minute he turned and fully to the man and punched him square in the face, a satisfying crunch was heard as his fist connected with the man's nose.

"My name is Jay. I will not tell you again." Jace said as he kept his voice deliberately low and anger seeping through like venom. "I am not a child so _don't you dare_ use that patronising voice on me."

"Keep your voice down!" The man with black, greasy hair, sneered at him grabbing his arm – Jace twisted and grabbed his wrist and forced the grip off him. "You're just as insolent and violent as your father!"

Jace knew nothing about his real parents but he didn't really want to know either – all he remembered was a flash of green light and cruel laughter, even Mac hadn't been able to find out anything or him. They were long dead and while he missed them it would do no look loitering in the past with painful memories when he had a job to do.

"My _father_ will kick your ass to America and back for this," Jace hissed threateningly – Lauren bit her lip to stop herself laughing, Jace often referred to Mac as their _father figure_. "That's if my brother doesn't hunt you down and shoot you first."

"Your father is dead and you don't have any siblings." The amber eyed man slurred through his broken nose, "I'm sorry Harry but you've been lied to all your life."

"What am I? An imaginary friend?" Lauren asked wiping her eyes and then folding her hands across her chest, because of the dyed black hair they could pull it off. "I'm Zoe Neiva – Jay's younger sister, Adam's going to be _so_ pissed when he can't find us Jay!"

"Adam?"

"Our brother." Jace and Lauren answered in unison,

"What_ is_ going on up here?" a plump red headed women hissed appearing at the top of a set of stairs – like the first man her eyes flashed in recognition and softened instantly. "Harry, it is so good to see you safe after so long?"

"Don't these people give up?" Lauren mumbled to herself,

"MY FREAKIN' NAME IS JAY!" Jace screamed at the top of his lungs – every eye turned towards a portrait on the wall which instantly began screaming, "I Apologise ma'am, these _idiots_ decided to kidnap me and my sister. Don't worry I plan on making their life a living hell for it."

The portrait still for a second and Jace didn't even blink at the fact she'd been moving or talking – he'd seen weirder – and Lauren was sniggering into her hands at this fact.

"Well in that case young man, welcome to Black Manor." The man cooed seemingly taken with him. "I am Mrs Black – the idiot gawping in the doorway is my filthy traitor son, Sirius."

Jace and Lauren shared yet another look before the younger one put her arms around Jace, burying her head in his chest as he glared at the people in the hall way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four –

Jace and Lauren were separated the moment they moved further into the house, Lauren was taken up to where he was told the other children where – making him wonder if these people had a habit of kidnapping kids.

Jace on the other hand was forced downstairs into what was obviously the kitchen and make-shift meeting room and held down in a chair by the guy who had grabbed Lauren.

It wasn't long before an old man with a long white beard, half-moon glasses and twinkling blue eyes stepped out of the fire – that _did_ startle Jace but he didn't show it to them.

"Mr Potter, how nice to see you again." The man smiled benevolently as he took a seat on the other side of the table at the head seat…Jace jerked forward but he was forced back and another set of hands joined the first set.

"Who the_ hell_ is this Harry Potter?" He demanded gritting his teeth together in mock ignorance, those who hadn't seen his display in the hall looked slightly wary. "I've never even heard of the guy! Has he done something to upset you or something? Please just let me and my sister go!"

"Albus, the kid doesn't look that much like James or Lily." Sirius said looking at Jace closely – the youngster wondered how the man knew his parents but didn't really care. "His hair is black, James had dark brown hair…his eyes too, Lily had emerald eyes and his are a few shades darker. He looks similar but I don't know…"

"No child is a carbon copy," the man who Jace had broken the nose of mumbled from the sink where the red headed woman was trying to stop the flow of blood with no effect. "I'm telling you Sirius – That is Harry, I wouldn't make that mistake."

"He doesn't have the scar either, Remus." Sirius added,

"Muggles have ways of hiding them, Sirius." Amber-eyes shot back,

"Who is Harry Potter?" Jace repeated loudly,

"A boy who ran away from home at age ten." The old man answered smoothly looking sad – Jace could tell he was pretending, he'd worked with loads of criminals and he was an expert on manipulation. "He lived with his aunt, uncle and cousin before then who've been looking for him since. Harry is also Sirius's godson."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Jace said frowning sympathetically but he shook his head slowly, "Sorry; sir, but I can't help you. You said he looked like me? Well, it's probably a coincidence. Can me and my sister leave now?"

"Your sister?"

"Zoe, she's probably petrified." Jace said desperately,

"In a minute – First, what do you know about the Wizarding world?" the man asked eyes still twinkling, "Did you ever receive a letter from a schools when you were eleven?"

"No, I'm home-schooled because we travel a lot." Jace answered keeping a neutral face and voice for now. "The Wizarding World? Is that a code for something sir?"

The old man's name was Albus Dumbledore and apparently he ran a school in Scotland for young witches and wizards between eleven and eighteen years old in magic. Dumbledore claimed that Jace and Lauren, once he met her, were a wizard and witch and invited them _generously_ to stay with 'The Order' and learn before starting Hogwarts in September.

It took two days before Jace and Lauren could get out of the house and then because Dumbledore insisted they go and get their school things, school started in two months but apparently they needed them to learn.

It didn't take much to give the Weasley family the slip after they arrived at Diagon Alley and back into normal London. Jace still had some change on him and managed to call campus to get picked up as soon as possible – Mac was so relieved to hear they were Ok that he came and picked them up himself.

Just as they got into the car Jace saw Remus looking absolutely furious as he rounded the corner, Lauren giggled as she slid comfortably in the back and stuck her tongue out at the man as they drove past.

They were barely back on Campus when John Jones appeared out of the Mission Control building and ran as fast as he could manage over to the car and grabbed Jace into a tight hug apologising over and over.

Mac left John to explain;

They ended up in John's office along with Connor and Callum (twins), turned out that the twins knew about magic already and had been studying in their own time since arriving.

John himself was a squib that had been disowned and thrown to his uncle who didn't have magic either and so grew up in the muggle world and hadn't thought it necessary to tell anyone he knew about the Wizarding World – Apparently Mac had done his nut when he found out that fact.

The squib didn't know what the wizarding world wanted with Jace (or Harry Potter) but a mission had been set into place a few months prior when John received intelligence of Tom Riddle/Voldemort being around still.

That was when Mac found out since John had to get clearance,

"I hope you don't mind taking control Jace?" Connor asked rubbing his hand together nervously, the twins always did their missions together. "We really don't know much about magic, an eleven year olds knowledge. People trust you more usually."

"If we need you here we'll pull you out for a while," John added nodding thoughtfully, "Say you're needed for a family situation. I'd feel better if you're there with the twins."

"I'm in," Jace agreed,

"Me too," Lauren agreed,

John retried two mission files from the computer and printed them out to the four of them after altering the first part:

_**Mission brief –**_

_This mission briefing is for Connor and Callum Reilly, Lauren Adams and James Harrison. This file is electronically tagged and must not be removed from the mission control centre – do not make notes or photocopy._

_**Mission –**_

_**Infiltrate Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and find out as much as possible about rumours concerning the return of dark lord Voldemort (Tom Riddle).**_

_**There are four houses within Hogwarts – try and get into all and make friends with the occupants, find out as much as possible about possible alliances with the 'dark' and 'light' sectors of the Wizarding World.**_

_**The order of the Phoenix is a organisation set on removing dark influence from the wizarding world**_

_**Death eaters are followers of the supposed Dark Lord.**_

_**People to look for:**_

_**Known Order Members:**_

_**Albus Dumbledore (leader) -**_

_**Albus Dumbledore is known to be against the dark wizards and well known within the wizarding world, he is also known to be very manipulative and a lot of people trust his judgement on a great many things and have for many years…**_

"You're not joking!" Jace snorted as Callum read the notes aloud for all of them to listen to, "I spent an hour with the man and he was already trying to recruit me – I could see him getting angry whenever I undermined his power."

"He is one of the ones you need to keep an eye on," John said nodding grimly, he had encountered the man himself many years ago. "Make sure you read up on these carefully and I will retrieve some books you need to study thoroughly."

"Will we have technical back-up?" Lauren enquired,

"Yes, most think muggle technology doesn't work at the school so don't bother trying." John explained motioning to the right page in their briefing – _technology and magic._ "Even if a camera is found it will be surprising if they can disable it. You can camera in the headmasters office at the very least,"

"We're bugging out a castle," Callum groaned, "A school too!"

"Though but…" John started,

"…Cherub's are tougher." The four agents finished for him,


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five –

Just because they were preparing for a mission didn't mean that they got pulled out of their normal lessons – although Mac had allowed them to drop History and Social studies until after they got back.

If anything their schedules had increased,

They'd been given extra karate, judo and combat lessons along with latin lessons – only Jace had studied that before and was fluent so he got off the hook but was in place was lessons on Wizarding etiquette with John Jones.

Although they _were_ allowed their summer holiday in the hostel – none of the four agents slacked off too much and kept their fitness to its very peek at all times and spent the time my the private pool studying magic.

John had managed to get hold of the curriculum lists for all years at Hogwarts – they didn't want to know how – and according to that list what the four of them had learnt was six years' worth of study for anyone else who had attended the school properly.

Jace, Connor and Callum would be acting as fifth years and Lauren fourth year due to their ages. All could have been put into sixth year except that they needed certificates for OWLS to do that.

September 1st came a little too soon for their liking though.

John had sent a letter ahead of them a few weeks prior to inform of their impending arrival.

If Dumbledore or anyone mentioned Jace and Lauren (or 'Jay' and 'Zoe') 's brief stay with the Order they would outright deny it and claim to have been out of the country at that moment in time.

They'd also be using their real names,

Well the ones they'd adopted when joining CHERUB that was.

Their background cover was Connor and Callum being neighbours to Jace growing up and Lauren being Jace's cousin – the twins were _Muggleborn_ but Jace was pureblood and Lauren was half-blood. Jace had moved in with his aunt and uncle (a squib and muggle) and Lauren, the twins took lessons in magic when they had a bout of accidental magic in front of John.

Jace could claim pureblood because there had been a Harrison family before the last war and it had thought to have been wiped out.

"Do you mind?"

Jace glanced up from his book _ Blood-rites: rituals and runes_ to notice Ronald Weasley stood in the doorway, a prefect badge clipped onto his tie – the other three agents were away interacting with students but Jace had stayed for not to keep their compartment.

"Not at all, my cousin and two friends are in here too though." Jace said marking his page and putting it on the seat Lauren had been sat in before leaving to explore, "I'm Jace by the way – Jace Harrison."

"I thought you said it was Jay Neiva?" Ronald asked frowning, Jace pulled the best confused face he possibly could. "Earlier at the start of the summer? I saw you from the banister going berserk."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jace shrugged,

It wasn't long until Lauren came back and she denied being Zoe too, leaving Lauren in the compartment but taking the book with him – Ronald had been eyeing greedily – Jace went and hunted down some students he could interact with.

Callum was taking Hufflepuff,

Connor, Ravenclaw,

Lauren had Slytherin and Jace had Gryffindor,

That didn't mean they couldn't make friends in other houses though – actually they agreed it was best policy in this situation, Gryffindor and Slytherin were the ones indicated to be the most important to infiltrate.

So when a Slytherin named Blaise Zabini called him out about his book Jace took the opportunity to interact. The book belonged to John's family but he had taken it when he'd been kicked out for being a squib and hidden it when they had come a-looking, passing it to Jace who would get more use out of it and had shown a great talent with ancient runes.

Blaise told him that it was a really rare book and there were only thee other known copies – The Malfoy's had one (naturally) and the runes teacher at the school had a copy of it but no one knew where the other one had gone after John had taken it,

The Italian wizard took pity on Jace once he explained that, while he knew magic, he'd grown up in the muggle world and didn't know much about the recent culture – leading to an enthused conversation about quidditch (flying on brooms! Who'd have thought?) And a game of exploding snap.

By the time they reached the school Jace had made his way around the all houses and introduced himself to at least a few people in each, when he got back to their compartment Ronald had vanished and his three fellow agents were all asleep on the seats.

Let's get one thing straight…Jace _hated_ this uniform. Actually he just hated the robes they had to wear, underneath they could wear whatever they wanted – the four of them had opted for the olive-cargo pants and a plain t-shirt (what they would have at campus, except no logo) Jace had a black t-shirt and the other three had navy.

They also opted for their black combat boots.

This way they could ditch the robes at any time needed and they'd be ready to fight at any time, if anyone said anything they could truthfully claim that it was a part of their old school uniform.

…at least they didn't have to wear jumpers or ties.

Jace noticed that most people wore shirts and formal trousers but they just weren't practical for what the agents needed to do here, others didn't wear anything at all underneath beside underwear.

"Jay! Zoe!"

Jace and Lauren both winced as they spotted Auror Tonks along with Remus Lupin running towards them looking confused but relieved – Callum and Connor blocked the way though.

"Who?"

"They deny everything," Ronald informed stepping off the carriage behind them, Jace didn't need to look to know the boy was sneering. "I wouldn't bother Tonks, Lupin."

Ronald had given them a chance to slip away and they made it up to the school without any more hindrance. When they reached the castle Professor McGonagall – who hadn't seen Lauren or Jace before – told them to wait at the back of the hall until the sorting of first years was done.

The hat was as nice as John Jones had told them it would be, he had it from his parents, and allowed them the choice where to be sorted once it saw that they were doing this to help the school.

Jace was placed in Gryffindor – a perfect choice for him apparently but the hat claimed he could have done well in all of the houses, especially Slytherin.

This certainly would be an interesting mission.

~ After the feast: Headmasters office ~

"They completely denied knowing you?" Professor Dumbledore asked pacing his office peeved as Ronald Weasley sat at his desk and his four professors who were in the Order stood at the edge of the room.

Professor Tonks took theory defence,

Professor Sirius Black taught practical defence,

Professor Remus Lupin had creature theory/defence

And finally Professor Severus Snape took Potions,

"Completely denied it." Ronald agreed rubbing the back of his neck nervously, eyeing the headmaster nervously – he'd been called up after the feast to discuss the new students. "Why would they lie professor? About their names in the summer too?"

"We did, practically, kidnap them." Professor Lupin sighed offering up the answer when the headmaster brushed it aside. "Of course they were going to lie about their names – what are their names down in the book as?"

"James Phoebus Harrison and Lauren Zoe Adams." Dumbledore stated quietly flicking through the book that held the name of every student that had ever passed through the school. "The twins with them are Connor Adrian Reilly and Callum Alexander Reilly. The problem is, if that boy _is_ our Harry Potter he could have legally changed his name and the book wouldn't pick it up."

"Could they be different people that Jay and Zoe?" Ronald asked,

"Possible but improbable." Sirius smirked rolling his eyes at the red headed student who huffed at him, "Because if that is true then we have two people that look like my godson which I find hard to believe."

"He had a book on blood magic," Ron reported when the room fell silent again – the five professors all froze in place at his words and stared at him. "_Blood-rites: rituals and runes._ I've never heard of it and Hermione never mentioned it, I thought you'd like to know."

"There are three copies in the world." Professor Snape sneered – as usual – as though speaking to a five year old boy, "He must have the one that went missing about 35 years ago."

"Watch them Mr Weasley," Professor Dumbledore finally ordered a clear dismissal of the student who scurried out of the room. "As for you four – if you see the book, confiscate it immediately. Any book that looks too advanced in fact, you may go."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six –

When Jace reached the great hall the first day of lessons instead of heading to the Gryffindor table he wandered over to where Lauren was sat at the Ravenclaw table with Connor.

It wasn't long until Callum stumbled in and joined them as well,

The hall, which had been empty before then, filled up quite rapidly and the four student-agents got some odd and irritated looks though Professor Flitwick greeted them cheerfully as he handed Connor his timetable.

Professor Snape glared at them fiercely as he dropped the timetable off for Lauren and it was another student who handed Callum his – it wasn't until the end of breakfast that Professor McGonagall approached,

"I would prefer you to sit at your own tables," McGonagall rebuked handing Jace the parchment non-the-less, "I understand you have studied together so far but it would is advisable to make friends in your own houses."

"Don't you promote house-unity Professor?" Connor asked with a sly grin,

The other three bit back their sniggers and giggles at the indignant look on the deputy's face – McGonagall huffed and stormed back to the headtable muttering as she went.

"I've got Defence: Joint. First," Jace informed the others after consulting the timetable, odd way to put it… "Oh, we have practical, theory and creature defence once a week and a mixture of them all twice a week."

"Potions," Connor and Callum groaned,

"Transfiguration," Lauren added after consulting her own timetable once again,

"We'll meet at lunch to discuss plans," Jace whispering ensuring that his voice wasn't loud enough to be caught by those sat near them, "Keep an eye on the Weasley's."

Jace had snuck out the night before and made a mental map of as much as the castle as he could – finding two secret passage ways along the way – so finding the Defence classroom wasn't that hard.

"Oh look, new boy got in advanced!" Draco Malfoy stated patronisingly,

"Be nice Malfoy," Blaise rebuked waving Jace over to them – Jace paused slightly, the other choice was the three kids that had been at Order HQ and were watching him closely. "Jace…Or is it James? – How did you get this class?"

"It's Jace – I'm not sure, entrance exam I suppose." Jace lied shrugging innocently, in all honestly he didn't know to be truthful – though he suspected that John Jones had done something to fix him up with this class. "Advanced class? I did notice the twins and Lauren didn't have this."

"Only the top…"

"You look like James Potter." Malfoy cut Blaise off rudely,

"Who?"

"James Potter, father of the boy-who-lived." A girl next to Blaise explained impatiently then gaped unbelievingly at his blank look. "A baby called Harry Potter stopped the dark lord when we were young, he's meant to be in our year but never turned up first year."

"The headmaster _claims_ he's in training," Blaise added,

"In other words, the man's lost the wizarding hero." Jace laughed shaking his head – the Slytherin's all chucked at his deductive logic. "Then again _I'd_ run away if people were calling me the _boy-who-lived._"

"Thing is," Blaise said looking uncomfortable as he noticed Professor Black stood in the doorway – Jace hadn't yet. "A lot of people are saying Potter's dead…You do look a hell of a lot like he should, Harrison."

"Why don't we _get a move on_ instead of spreading rumours?" Black barked from behind Jace clamping a hand down on the youngsters shoulder, "Mr P –Harrison we'll be testing you to make sure you do belong in this class."

"Sure, sir."

Once they were inside the classroom Black guided Jace to the front of the room which was completely empty beside mats on the floor to cushion the falls that were inevitable.

"Do you have anything under your robes?" Professor Lupin asked as neutrally as he possibly could, Jace noticed, when the fifteen year old nodded he continued looking more confident. "Remove your robe for this class – we don't want unnecessary hindrance in the learning process."

"This class isn't just about magic," Professor Black took over the explanation speaking to the full class now – they were all stood against the furthest wall as instructed. "Sometimes in battle physical defence is needed more than spells – to be able to dodge a curse is better than to have to block it and use your energy when it wasn't needed. Mr Harrison, have you ever had duelling lessons?"

"Not formally sir,"

"Your first task," Lupin said removing his outer robe as Professor Tonks took a place on the mats too, "Is to take down me and Professor Tonks as swiftly as possible – or at least avoid being taken out yourself."

"Rules?" Jace enquired,

"No serious injury and no dark magic," Black snapped, "Go!"

Lupin and Tonks aimed a stunning charm at him at the exact same moment that Black said to start, Jace had the mind to duck and the spells clashed above his head in a deafening clash.

Analysing his opponents as he had been taught to do during basic training Jace reckoned that Lupin would be the one that would cause the problems in this match – with this knowledge Jace allowed Lupin to back him up until he was close enough to Tonks to grab her wrist.

Another stunner was sent his way but Jace forced Tonks in front of him so she was unconscious, before sending a stinging charm right back at Lupin who had been distracted by Tonks fall and dropped his own wand.

A summoning charm later and Lupin's wand was in hand, which he threw on top of the pile of robes where the other students were sat just outside of a protective ward.

A few well thought out spells didn't hit their target because Lupin was too fast and Jace wasn't experienced enough with a wand to rely on it – shrugging he tucked his own hand into the wand holster on his arm while watching his opponent closely.

Lupin looked really uncertain now,

Taking advantage of this fact Jace leapt at the larger man and knocked them both down – Jace landed on top as he planned and as Lupin rolled the CHERUB agent managed to manipulate the situation so the professor ended on his front with his arm locked behind his back.

"No formal duelling?" Professor Black asked looking stunned and disbelieving as Jace allowed Lupin to get up and revived the ex-auror. "Mr Harrison I do not appreciate being lied to."

"You asked about duelling," Jace point out definitely, "Not muggle fighting."

Black scowled but allowed it to go – turning the class and barked at them to start running laps around the room.

"He can fight," Sirius Black informed the headmaster after the lesson looking concerned, "Took down Remus and Tonks in less than five minutes – the rest of the class was exhausted by the time we finished, he looked mildly out of breath."

"I'm trying to look into his past," The headmaster replied irritably, "I can't find _anything_."

"So who's going to distract the headmaster so we can infiltrate his office?" Jace asked leaning back against the sofa in the room they'd found on fifth floor pull on junk,

"I will," Lauren volunteered,

"Me and Connor will keep the other staff busy," Callum explained seeing Jace raise an eyebrow – he'd been late to the meeting because he'd been help back and interrogated for a while. "You need to get in and out as fast as possible, you're as good as us at fixing camera's up."

"I'll contact John Jones for confirmation," Jace nodded looking over the messages he'd received from James and Kerri to check in on them all, especially Lauren…Jace had the only phone among them.

He wasn't going to let some doddering old man ruin the life he'd set himself up for when he was ten years old – he refused to go back to being Harry Potter even if he had to argue black and blue over it.

He was James Harrison and that wouldn't ever change.

* * *

Notes:

Sirius was released when 'Harry' didn't turn up in first year to see if Gringotts would release any information on the Potter account,

Since there was no need for dementors Remus was never revealed as a werewolf.

Tonks recruited to look out for mini-deatheaters.

So, Will Jace be found in the headmasters office setting up spy-ware?

Thanks for reading and I'd really appreciate the comments ect.

WARNING - JACE WILL BE GAY NO MATTER WHAT ANYONE SAYS! I PLAN ON HIM BEING WITH KYLE IN THE FUTURE, MAYBE SEQUEL IF I DECIDE TO GO THAT FAR...IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THIS FACT, YOU KNOW WHAT YOU CAN DO? LEAVE. I AM SICK TO DEATH OF HOMOPHOBES FLAMING WORK THAT IS OF VERY GOOD QUALITY.

ON ANOTHER NOTE: **THIS IS _FANFICTION_ AND I CAN DO WHAT THE HELL I WANT WITH IT - SO NO COMMENTS SAYING THAT SOMETHING HAPPENS DIFFERENTLY IN THE BOOKS, IF I WANTED IT TO BE THAT WAY IT WOULD HAVE BEEN...UNDERSTAND?!**

SPF


	7. Authors Note:

**Please take time out to read this message the next chapter will be available as soon as possible:**

It has come to my attention that _some_ people have a problem with me using exerts out of the original text(s) – which I have seen many times over my time on – this particular piece of writing does start off with a small extract of around three paragraphs to emphasise a point of kinship between characters within CHERUB.

Every writer do things for a reason.

According to certain messages that I have received from a PM said two things which is grating on my last nerve:

According to that message I am lazy for using an exert from an original text. I would like to point out now that I am a University Student (England – Europe.) as such I have much work to be concentrating on and fanfiction is a bit of a break and fun between those pesky assignment.

The second point is about plagiarism; all stories on this site are in one way or another using an original source and people rare use disclaimers assuming that we all understand that some ideas are not their own and we in no way earning anything from publishing on this site.

Thanks you for reading,

Next chapter should be up Next Wednesday at latest

Please comment and let me know what you think will you? As I've been told growing up _if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all._ Constructive advice and criticism is appreciated.

SPF.


End file.
